Appa! Appa! Appa!
by xxiuchen
Summary: Jongdae adalah seorang kepala rumah tangga sekaligus ibu rumah tangga. Memilik 3 anak laki-laki yang tumbuh besar dengan sehat. Namun, Jongdae yang terlalu sibuk membuat mereka kesal. Akhirnya Jongdae mengajak mereka jalan-jalan bersama. Kemana mereka pergi? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan bersama? EXO FIC! Family! Req by Anon on


Appa! Appa! Appa!

Author: xxiuchen

Introduce you! Kim Jongdae as Daddy or Appa! And the kids is Kim Minseok (12), Kim Yifan (10), Kim Sehun (5)!

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Family, Comedy (maybeee lmao)

This fanfiction is requested by Anon in my ^^

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Minseok! Hey Hey! Bad boy!" seru sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Dia memijat pelipisnya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha, dasar Sehun cengeng! Gitu aja nangis!" ejek seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut blonde khas miliknya. Dia pegangi perutnya, matanya menyipit, dan air mata sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Huaaaa! Appaaaa! Minseok hyuuuung!" suara tangisan pecah dari laki-laki berambut _grey_-nya. Membuat rumah itu menjadi bising dibuatnya.

Laki-laki berambut _grey _itu berhamburan memeluk Ayahnya. Dia peluk dengan erat tubuh kekar sang Ayah dengan air mata dan ingus yang membasahi kemeja kerja Ayahnya. Sang Ayah, Kim Jongdae atau Jongdae, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia mengelus rambut anak berambut _grey _itu dengan lembut.

"Minseok-ah, Yifan-ah, tidak baik seperti itu. Kalian yang paling tua, mengertilah kalau Appa sedang sibuk sekarang." Jelas Jongdae tanpa berhenti mengelus rambut anak bungsunya, Sehun.

"Ah, Appa menyebalkan! Kami bosan, Appa!" protes Minseok. Dia buang Nerf kepunyaan Sehun yang ia ambil paksa dengan sembarangan. Sehun segera mengambil mainannya itu lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kami ingin jalan-jalan!" seru Yifan, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Appa sedang sibuk, Yifan. Lain waktu ya?"

Minseok dan Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tanda mereka tidak setuju dengan penuturan sang Ayah.

"Teman-teman kami pergi bersama keluarga mereka! Mereka pergi ke Sea World, ke Lotte World, dan jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju! Kenapa kita tidak sih?!" gerutu Minseok sembari melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Jongdae berbinar. Dia segera melesat ke ruang kerjanya, tidak mempedulikan pandangan heran dari ketiga anak laki-lakinya. Jongdae kembali dengan tangan disembunyikan di belakang dan senyuman lembut pada tiga anaknya.

"Appa, itu apa yang ada dibalik punggung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran khas miliknya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne! Appa, itu apa sih?" tanya Yifan tak kalah penasarannya dengan Sehun.

"Coba tebak!" seru Jongdae. Anak-anak langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tahu! Mainan ya?!" pekik Sehun. Jongdae tertawa lalu menggeleng.

Minseok menjentikan jarinya dan ia menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Jongdae, "Aku tahu, Appa. Pasti mobil-mobilan baru yang di toko itu kan?!"

Jongdae menggeleng lagi.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Yifan menunjuk tangan, "Pasti Helicopter 2000! Iya kan?! Iya kan?!"

Jongdae menggeleng lagi. Ketiga anaknya mempoutkan mendapat jawaban mereka salah semua. Jongdae terkekeh geli lalu dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari punggungnya. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung berbinar dan mengucapkan kata "Wah!" secara serempak.

"Appa punya 4 tiket Lotte World untuk kita!" seru Jongdae dengan semangat. Anak-anak itu langsung bersorak penuh kebahagiaan, membuat Jongdae tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Kapan kita akan pergi? Sekarang saja ya!" usul Yifan. Minseok menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Yifan. Appa sedang sibuk! Jangan diganggu!" sergah si tertua, Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Minseok.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya? Nah, itu baru anak Appa! Hahahaha, karena hari ini Appa sibuk, bagaimana kalau besok?" usul Jongdae sembari menatap satu-persatu anak-anaknya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Kan tadi Appa sudah bilang, Appa sibuk Sehun-ah. Janji! Besok, kita semua akan ke Lotte World dan bermain sepuasnya!" seru Jongdae dengan tangan terkepal ke udara. Semua anak-anaknya bersorak riang.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bertiga tidur. Sudah malam. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat." Jelas Jongdae lembut.

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk dengan cepat. Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan menggiring anak-anaknya untuk menggosok gigi mereka sebelum tidur. Setelah itu, Jongdae mengucapkan selamat malam dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena tadi terganggu sedikit oleh kedua anaknya yang mengganggu si bungsu.

Jongdae sudah lama menjadi seorang _single parent_. Istrinya meninggal dunia ketiga melahirkan Sehun. Walaupun Jongdae senang anak laki-lakinya lahir dengan normal dan selamat, namun Jongdae juga merasa sedih karena dia harus kehilangan istrinya. Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi, terlebih lagi dengan ancaman kedua anaknya, Minseok dan Yifan yang akan pergi ke rumah nenek mereka jika Jongdae menikah lagi. Hal sepele, namun dia tidak mau membuat anak-anaknya dan istrinya sedih karena perbuatan Jongdae.

Belakangan ini, ketiga anaknya suka bertengkar. Minseok yang kini berumur duabelas tahun sedikit manja dan mencari perhatian terhadap Jongdae. Begitu pun juga Yifan yang manja dan mencari perhatian pada Jongdae. Seperti, mereka mengambil barang-barang milik Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menangis, tidak belajar, tidak mengerjakan PR, dan lain-lain. Tentu, Jongdae sangat kesal dengan perbuatan mereka. Terkadang, Jongdae suka memukul salah satu dari mereka hingga menangis. Namun pada akhirnya Jongdae pasti sangat menyesal karena perbuatannya itu.

Mungkin karena Jongdae yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor maupun di rumah. Sebagai seorang _single parent_, Jongdae tentu sangat kuwalahan dengan melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Terkadang Jongdae meminta jasa _baby sitter _untuk membantunya. Jongdae hampir saja lupa, bahwa dia baru saja mendapatkan 4 tiket gratis ke Lotte World. Dia mendapatkannya dari atasannya sebagai bonus hasil kerja Jongdae yang bagus.

Rencananya besok Jongdae dan ketiga anaknya akan pergi ke Lotte World untuk menikmati liburan. Yah, kebetulan ketiga anaknya itu sudah libur musim dingin atau natal, sementara perusahaan Jongdae belum libur. Tentu saja, ketiga anak laki-lakinya itu jenuh terus-menerus tinggal di rumah dan merengek ingin liburan. Syukurlah, 4 tiket Lotte World itu gratis. Di tambah lagi dengan beberapa bonus-bonusnya, seperti menaiki 3 wahana anak gratis dan paket ayam goreng gratis untuk keluarga. Jongdae tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Besok, akan menjadi liburan musim dingin terbaiknya bersama anak-anaknya.

**.**

**.**

Jongdae membuka matanya perlahan. Hanya sedikit. Tampak dari matanya, ada seseorang yang naik-turun. Seperti seorang yang sedang melompat-lompat. Pendengaran Jongdae samar-samar menangkap suara tawa renyah. Suara yang khas dan tentunya Jongdae tahu. Jongdae membuka matanya penuh. Senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, appa!" seru Sehun sembari melompat untuk memeluk Jongdae. Dia mendarat mulus ke dalam dekapan Jongdae. Jongdae meringis namun tawa renyah terdengar.

"Selamat pagi, jagoan-jagoanku! Kalian semangat sekali." Ujar Jongdae.

Minseok dan Yifan berhenti melompat lalu dia ikuti Sehun, mendekap tubuh Jongdae. Jongdae mengecup dahi ketiga anaknya dengan sayang.

"Hmmm... Kalian sudah mandi ya? Hahaha, hebat! Nah, apakah kalian sudah sarapan?" Jongdae menatap ketiga anaknya lalu berhenti pada Minseok, sebagai sang tertua.

"Sudah, Appa! Tadi, kami bertiga mandi bersama." Tutur Minseok yang dibalas anggukan dari Jongdae, "Dan kami juga makan bersama. Kami makan cereal tadi. Sehun hebat, loh! Tadi bisa menuangkan susu sendiri!"

Jongdae tertawa geli mendengar penjelasan Minseok yang penuh dengan semangat. Minseok tersenyum lima jari pada Ayahnya. Jongdae memberikan kecupan dalam pada dahi Minseok sebagai hadiah. Lalu dia melirik Sehun, si bungsu yang berhasil menuangkan susunya sendiri ke mangkuk berisi cerealnya. Jongdae mengecup dahi Sehun dalam. Sehun tersenyum lima jari.

"Nah sekarang, Appa sarapan dan mandi dulu! Setelah itu, kita berangkat!" seru Jongdae. Ketiga anaknya bersorak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa! Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Sehun sembari menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik jok supir. Jongdae mengelus rambut Sehun dengan tangan kirinya sementara matanya masih fokus dengan jalan raya yang lumayan padat.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu." Jelas Jongdae lembut. Sehun mengangguk. Dia segera kembali ke tempat semula.

Minseok yang duduk di depan memperhatikan jalan raya yang padat dari balik jendelanya. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' ketika ia melihat mobil-mobil atau truk-truk berlalu lalang. Minseok memang sangat senang dengan otomotif, tak heran jika Minseok sangat senang melihat mobil-mobil di jalan raya seperti sekarang.

Yifan lebih tertarik dengan olahraga. Dia sangat pintar dalam olahraga terutama basket. Bisa dilihat dari tingginya. Walaupun Minseok dan Yifan hanya berbeda setahun, justru Yifan lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Bahkan Minseok hanya sebahunya saja.

Berbeda dengan Minseok dan Yifan, Sehun lebih senang dengan tari-tarian. Walaupun usianya baru menginjak lima tahun, tapi Sehun mahir dalam menari. Tubuhnya juga luwes sekali mengikuti alunan musik khas girlband atau boyband yang terkenal baru-baru ini.

"Appa, nanti kita gak masuk rumah hantu kan?" tanya Yifan pelan. Jongdae melirik Yifan yang duduk di sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Jika kau takut, kita tidak akan masuk. Tapi memang lebih baik jangan." Jelas Jongdae. Minseok mendengus.

Minseok berbalik lalu dia berpegangan pada sisi jok, kakinya bertumpu pada kursinya dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala jok tersebut, "Yifan kau kan sudah besar, masa takut ke rumah hantu sih!"

"Ih bukan begitu!" seru Yifan sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kata teman-temanku, banyak sekali hantu-hantu di sana. Dan jika dia tidak berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu itu, dia akan terjebak selamanya!" seru Yifan dengan suara yang dibuat seram.

Minseok berkacak pinggang, "Huh, hal seperti itu kau takuti. Itu sih akal-akalan saja!"

"Sehun tidak mau masuk rumah hantu, hyung!" rengek Sehun pada kedua kakaknya setelah mendengar penjelasan Yifan.

"Dasar, Sehun penakut!" ejek Minseok. Dia julurkan lidahnya pada Sehun dengan maksud mengejek adiknya itu.

"Sehun bukan penakut!" tukas Sehun cepat.

"Terus, kenapa kamu takut masuk rumah hantu? Appa! Appa! Nanti kita masuk rumah hantu saja!" Minseok kini duduk seperti semula. Dia memandang Jongdae dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Jongdae menggeleng.

"Tidak ada rumah hantu. Ingat ya anak-anak, kalau kalian masuk ke rumah hantu, tidak ada mainan untuk kalian. Appa tidak suka kalian seperti tadi. Dan kamu Minseok, sebagai yang tertua seharusnya kamu memberikan contoh pada adik-adikmu. Jangan egois dan kamu jangan suka mengejek Sehun. Sehun masih kecil, kau harus mengerti." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

Minseok mendengus, "Ah, baiklah Appa. Aku mengerti."

Jongdae tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok. Minseok tersenyum pada sang Ayah lalu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, mengamati mobil-mobil.

"Hyung, lihat!" Sehun menunjuk sesuatu dengan antusias dan penuh semangat, membuat Yifan dan Minseok penasaran.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah bianglala dan sebuah wahana besar seperti roller coaster mini. Palang yang berdiri megah dan terlihat dari kejauhan itu, tak salah lagi bertuliskan **LOTTE WORLD**.

"LOTTE WORLD!" seru ketiga anak itu serempak. Jongdae tertawa geli.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, ayo siap-siap." Ujar Jongdae.

Minseok, Yifan, dan Sehun segera memakai jaket mereka. Jangan lupa kupluk, _scraft_, dan sarung tangan mereka. Tas masing-masing sudah bergelantung di pundak. Mereka segera memakai kaos kaki mereka dan sepatunya. Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga anaknya.

Jongdae segera membayar tarif masuk parkir dan mencari tempat parkir yang pas. Lotte World lumayan ramai karena sebagian besar anak-anak sudah libur musim dingin. Syukurlah Jongdae mendapat tempat yang lumayan dekat dengan gerbang masuk. Jongdae segera menggiring ketiga anaknya itu untuk memberikan tiket masuk pada petugas.

Setelah Jongdae memberikan tiket masuk, Jongdae bersama ketiga anaknya memasuki Lotte World. Salah satu tempat rekreasi keluarga terbesar di Korea. Sehun tampak sangat senang, begitu pun dengan kedua anaknya yang lain.

"Appa punya tiket gratis untuk 3 wahana anak dan kalian boleh memilih." Jelas Jongdae sembari berjongkok demi menyesuaikan tingginya dengan ketiga anaknya.

"Kalian ingin naik wahana apa, hmm?" tanya Jongdae akhirnya.

"Aku mau naik bianglala!" seru Sehun duluan. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Boom boom car!" seru Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau aku, roller coaster mini saja deh." Ujar Yifan. Jongdae mengangguk, lagi.

"Kalian mau naik apa dulu nih? Boom boom car, biang lala, atau roller coaster mini?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

Ketiga anaknya itu menggaruk kepala mereka yang tak gatal. Mereka berpikir, wahana apa yang enak untuk dinaiki pertama kali. Minseok menjentikkan jarinya.

"Gunting batu kertas. Yang menang, wahana pilihannya yang akan kita naiki duluan." Usul Minseok. Yifan dan Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka berkumpul lalu membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil. Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga anaknya yang sangat manis.

"Gunting batu kertas!" teriak mereka serempak.

Yifan mengeluarkan gunting dan Sehun juga sama, sementara Minseok mengeluarkan batu. Minseok bersorak, itu tandanya wahana yang dia pilih akan dinaiki pertama. Semuanya setuju dan mereka pun segera menuju ke wahana boom boom car.

Jongdae memberikan satu tiket wahana gratisnya pada petugas boom boom car di sana. Jongdae segera menggiring ketiga anaknya untuk memilih boom boom car yang mereka ingin naiki. Minseok bersama dengan Sehun karena Sehun masih belum mengerti permainan seperti itu. Dan Yifan sendiri karena Jongdae tidak ikut. Suara keras alunan musik mulai terdengar ketika sudah banyak sekali pengunjung yang menaiki wahana itu. Tandanya boom boom car segera di mulai.

Jongdae segera pergi keluar wahana untuk mengawasi ketiga anaknya. Boom boom car itu pun dimulai. Mobil-mobil listrik di sana saling menabrak satu sama lain atau hanya sekedar berjalan sekitar wahana itu. Sesekali mobil yang ditumpangi Minseok atau Yifan bertabrakan dengan pengunjung lain. Jongdae tertawa geli melihat ketiga anaknya yang tampak senang menaiki wahananya. Tentu Jongdae tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia mengambil _pocket camera_-nya dan membidik ekspresi-ekspresi lucu dari anak-anaknya.

Wahana itu beroperasi selama duapuluh menit. Setelah selesai, ketiga anaknya berhamburan menuju Jongdae. Jongdae segera memeluk mereka lalu tertawa geli.

"Kalian suka?" tanya Jongdae sembari mengelus satu-persatu pucuk kepala anaknya. Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Nah wahana selanjutnya? Karena Minseok sudah, jadi sekarang hanya Yifan dan Sehun yang bermain gunting batu kertas." Jelas Jongdae. Yifan dan Sehun mengangguk.

Yifan dan Sehun segera berkumpul sementara Minseok berdiri di samping Sehun. Minseok hanya ingin melihat saja.

"Gunting batu kertas!" seru Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan gunting sementara Yifan batu. Yifan bersorak. Itu tandanya, wahana yang dia pilih akan dia naiki selanjutnya. Sehun cemburut mendapati bianglala akan menjadi wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki.

"Karena kalian masih kecil, Appa akan ikut." Jelas Jongdae. Yifan mengangguk setuju. Minseok dan Sehun hanya diam tanpa mereka setuju.

Jongdae dan ketiga anaknya segera menuju roller coaster mini yang terletak tidak jauh dari wahana boom boom car. Antrian cukup panjang karena memang roller coaster mini adalah salah satu wahana yang paling digemari di Lotte World ini.

Yifan menunggu sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada pembatas besi. Minseok berdiri dengan tangan disilang pada dadanya. Sehun berdiri di sebelah Jongdae dengan tautan tangan mereka. Yifan mendengus tanda dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Appa, kok lama?!" gerutu Yifan pada Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Sabar sebentar, Yifan. Kau lihat bukan kalau antriannya panjang?" ujar Jongdae lembut. Yifan mendengus.

"Harusnya kita naik bianglala dulu tuh!" cerocos Sehun. Yifan melirik Sehun sinis.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau." Balas Yifan dingin, "Kan aku yang menang."

"Rame sekali nih." Minseok angkat bicara.

Sehun mengangguk sementara Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. Yifan mendekat pada Jongdae lalu dia berdiri di sebelahnya. Jongdae melirik Yifan. Yifan memang bukan anak yang penyabar, kadang dia akan kesal jika sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Tentu, Jongdae sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat anak keduanya ini. Jongdae merangkul pundak Yifan lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Menjadi orang sabar itu tidak ada salahnya, Yifan." Bisik Jongdae. Yifan mendongak.

"Jika kau jadi orang yang sabar, semua orang akan menyayangimu. Semua orang akan bilang kalau Yifan itu penyabar dan baik, hahahaha. Kau ingin dipuji kan? Menjadi orang yang sabar bisa juga dipuji loh." Jelas Jongdae sedikit menggoda.

Yifan mengangguk, "Apakah jika aku menjadi seorang yang penyabar, aku akan dipuji oleh guru-guru di sekolah?"

"Hmmm... Kenapa tidak?" Jongdae berpura-pura berpikir lalu menjawab dalam bentuk pertanyaan pada Yifan. Matanya bisa melihat kalau Yifan mengangguk mantap.

"Appa, barisannya maju nih." Ujar Minseok disela-sela acara mengobrol mereka. Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongdae segera maju mengikuti barisan sementara Minseok sudah maju duluan.

Perlahan-lahan, antrean wahana roller coaster mini semakin berkurang karena sebagian besar pengunjung sudah membeli tiket roller coaster mini. Kini giliran Jongdae. Jongdae memberikan tiket gratisnya pada petugas loket tersebut. Yifan segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk menaiki wahana itu. Minseok dan Sehun berjalan santai sementara Jongdae di belakang mengawasi anak-anaknya. Jongdae menyuruh Minseok untuk duduk bersama Yifan dan memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada mereka. Jongdae duduk bersama Sehun, karena Sehun yang paling kecil dan harus diawasi.

Minseok dan Yifan duduk di depan sementara Jongdae dan Sehun di belakang mereka. Perlahan-lahan, roller coaster itu mulai berjalan. Lambat hingga kecepatannya menjadi sedang. Roller coaster itu sudah mulai beroperasi. Tanjakan pertama baru saja diraih, semua penumpang sudah mulai ribut.

Roller coaster itu berhenti sejenak lalu melesat dengan cepat menuruni jalur. Semua penumpang berteriak dan ada pula yang menjerit. Begitu pun Yifan dan Minseok yang berteriak dengan sangat keras, namun diselingi tawa. Berbeda dengan Jongdae dan Sehun yang berteriak diselingi jeritan. Sehun bahkan sampai menangis saking ketakutannya.

Roller coaster itu beroperasi hingga tiga kali putaran. Putaran terakhir. Roller coaster itu berhenti ke tempat semula. Semua penumpang turun. Ada yang jalannya sempoyongan, ada yang tertawa geli, bahkan ada yang muntah. Yifan dan Minseok tertawa geli, namun mereka masih menyeimbangkan diri. Jongdae dan Sehun hanya diam menahan mual dan pusing. Yifan dan Minseok yang melihat itu semakin keras tertawa.

"Hihihi, Appa! Appa ternyata takut naik roller coaster!" seru Minseok sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Appa, wajahmu lucu sekali!" ejek Yifan. Dia menunjuk wajah Jongdae yang mual. Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar anak nakal! Nah, ya sudah... Kalian sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae akhirnya. Yifan dan Minseok berhenti tertawa.

"Kan ke wahananya Sehun, kita naik bianglala." Ujar Yifan.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Nanti saja deh! Sehun mau itu tuh!"

Sehun menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk rumah. Wahana itu bertuliskan, **ALICE IN WONDERLAND** pada palangnya. Mungkin itu seperti wahana fantasi anak. Siapa yang tidak tahu film Alice In Wonderland? Sehun memang menggemari film fantasi itu, terumata chessire cat.

"Yah, kalau kamu kesitu, kamu gak bisa main bianglala dong." Jelas Yifan. Sehun cemburut lalu mendongak untuk melihat Jongdae.

"Emang gitu ya?" tanya Sehun. Jongdae berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya. Dia usap pipi Sehun yang berisi dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Tiket gratisnya yang ini disimpan dulu. Appa akan membelikan tiketnya untuk kita." Jelas Jongdae. Sehun tersenyum lima jari lalu memeluk Jongdae.

"Asyik! Alice! Appa aku mau melihat chessire cat! Kajja, kajja!" sorak Sehun sambil berlari menuruni tangga wahana roller coaster mini. Minseok segera menyusul Sehun sementara Yifan dan Jongdae berjalan beriringan.

"Appa..." Panggil Yifan. Jongdae menoleh, "Aku tadi sabar kan?"

Jongdae tertawa renyah. Tangannya terulur demi mengacak rambut blonde Yifan lalu mengangguk mantap. Dia acungkan kedua jempolnya pada anak laki-laki keduanya itu. Yifang ikut mengacungkan jempolnya lalu tertawa geli.

"Itu baru anak Appa. Kau hebat sudah mau sabar. Tapi, ingat! Jangan hanya di sini saja, di sekolah juga begitu!" jelas Jongdae sembari mencubit hidung Yifan. Yifan mengangguk.

"Ne, Arraseo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir jam duabelas siang, namun aktivitas wahana bermain keluarga, Lotte World, belum juga mati. Semua wahana masih tetap ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung. Sepeti tanpa lelah, semuanya berlari kesana-kemari, berjalan menyusuri Lotte World yang lumayan luas. Namun tidak untuk Jongdae dan ketiga anak laki-lakinya.

Menaiki hampir setengah wahana yang ada, dari pagi hingga siang hari membuat mereka kehilangan banyak tenaga. Mereka lapar. Dan di sinilah mereka, sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak kalah ramai dikunjungi pengunjung untuk makan dan beristirahat. Jongdae tidak merasa keberatan, mengingat dia mendapatkan paket ayam goreng gratis. Lebih beruntung lagi, Jongdae boleh memilih sehingga dia bisa meminta anaknya untuk memilih makan siang mereka sendiri.

"Appa, nanti Sehun mau beli baju baru dong." Pinta Sehun disela makannya. Dia masih mengemut makan siangnya, pipinya jadi mengembung lucu.

"Hey, telan dulu." Ujar Jongdae. Sehun segera mengunyah makan siangnya lalu menelannya.

"Aku mau beli baju baru, Appa." Ulang Sehun. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Eh, Eh, tolong ambilkan itu dong!" pinta Yifan sembari menunjuk sebuah bungkusan yang terletak di samping makan siang Minseok. Minseok menoleh.

"Nanti saja. Kan kamu lagi makan." Ujar Minseok lembut. Dia memisahkan daging ayamnya itu dari tulang lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

Yifan mendengus, "Tapi aku mau lihat! Itu kan milikku tau."

Minseok mengangguk. Dia menyendok ayam goreng dan nasinya. Dia menyuapkannya perlahan, mengunyahnya, hingga akhirnya dia telan. Dia ambil lemon tea pesanannya dan menyeruputnya. Yifan mendengus.

"Aku mau sekarang! Sekarang!" rengek Yifan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Minseok dengan manja.

"Ih kamu sudah sebelas tahun masih kayak gitu. Aku malu kalau jadi kamu." Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kalau lagi makan ya makan dulu dong."

Yifan mendengus. Dia menyendok makan siangnya tanpa minat. Yifan melirik Minseok sinis. Dia kemudian mendengus lagi lalu melirik Sehun yang asyik disuapi oleh Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mendengarkan keributan itu tanpa menanganinya. Jongdae ingin tahu apakah Minseok bisa mengatasi hal sepele itu, walaupun tanggapan dari Yifan negatif nantinya.

"Appa mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Sehun bisa lanjutkan makanmu sendiri kan?" Jongdae berdiri. Dia melirik Sehun sejenak, dia melihat Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Jongdae pergi ke kamar mandi pria dan meninggalkan ketiga anaknya. Sehun memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, begitupun Minseok. Kecuali Yifan yang masih kesal dengan Minseok. Minseok melirik makan siang Yifan yang hanya diaduk-aduk saja oleh Yifan. Minseok kini menatap Yifan sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Minseok hati-hati. Yifan mendengus.

"Hyung, nanti saja buka mainannya." Usul Sehun pada Yifan. Yifan melirik Sehun sinis lalu mendengus lagi.

"Emang ini isinya mainan?" tanya Minseok pada Sehun. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk bungkusan yang tadi ditunjuk Yifan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kok kamu tau ini isinya mainan?" Minseok bertanya lagi.

"Tadi Sehun liat... Appa membawa bungkusan abis ngebeliin kita makan siang ini. Kita udah duduk duluan tadi. Sehun pikir itu isinya mainan kali." Jelas Sehun. Minseok mengangguk.

"Coba aja buka." Minseok kali ini menyetujui usul Yifan. Dia mengemut satu-persatu jarinya lalu membuka bungkusan itu. Minseok mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi yang ada di sana.

Sebuah kotak bekal, mobil-mobilan, tas kecil, helicopter dengan remote control mini, dan satu paket alat tulis. Minseok, Yifan, dan Sehun tampak berbinar-binar. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain lalu tertawa cekikikkan.

"Banyak banget yah." Ujar Sehun. Dia duduk di kursi Jongdae, bermaksud agar mendekat pada Yifan dan Minseok.

"Mobil-mobilan ini buat aku aja ya." Minseok mengambil miniatur mobil berwarna merah yang masih tersegel rapi.

"Helicopter ini buat Yifan aja." Yifan segera mengambil helicopter dengan remote control mini.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia melirik Minseok dan Yifan yang kini tengah memandangnya. Minseok tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Minseok memberikan tas kecil, kotak bekal, dan satu paket alat tulis pada Sehun.

"Sehun ini saja ya?" tanya Minseok lembut. Sehun menggeleng cepat lalu dia menunjuk mainan mobil yang dipegang Minseok.

"Sehun mau itu, hyuuung~!" rengek Sehun. Minseok menatap mainan mobilnya. Dia tertunduk.

"Tapi... Ini punya hyung, Sehun." Ujar Minseok pelan. Sehun cemberut.

"Ya sudah deh!" seru Sehun. Dia mengambil barang-barangnya itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bungkusan. Sehun mendengus.

Minseok menatap Sehun yang kini selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Minseok kemudian melirik mobil-mobilan yang ia pegang. Dia berpikir keras. Haruskah mainannya ini diberikan kepada adiknya. Tapi dia suka sekali dengan mobil-mobil ini. Minseok berpikir lama. Dia tidak melanjutkan makannya beberapa menit karena berpikir. Minseok mengangguk mantap.

"Sehun..." panggil Minseok pelan. Sehun menoleh tanpa minat.

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan mobil-mobilannya pada Sehun. Mata Sehun berbinar, dia melirik mobil-mobilan itu dan Minseok bergantian. Mata Sehun berhenti pada Minseok, dari sorot matanya dia bertanya, apakah benar? Minseok mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Yeay!" seru Sehun. Dia segera merebut mobil-mobilan itu dari tangan Minseok.

"Terimakasih hyung! Minseok hyung yang terbaik!" pekik Sehun. Sehun segera berlari memutari meja lalu mendekap Minseok dengan erat. Minseok tertawa geli.

Yifan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kakak dan adiknya itu. Yifan melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya yang tertunda. Dia memperhatikan sekitar, mencari Ayahnya yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet.

Yifan menepuk pundak Minseok hyung, "Hyung, Appa kemana ya?"

Minseok berhenti dari kegiatan awalnya, mengacak rambut Sehun kini menatap Yifan dengan alis bertautan. Sehun juga begitu. Minseok mengangguk. Matanya dengan jeli mencari Jongdae di antara orang-orang. Nihil.

"Kemana ya?" Minseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yifan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mending lanjut makan aja. Itu abisin, kalo ngak aku yang makan nih!" Yifan merebut potongan daging ayam dari piring Minseok. Minseok terlonjak.

"Aniyo! Kembalikan heh!" pekik Minseok. Dia melepas pelukannya dari Sehun dan dengan gesit mengambil potongan daging ayam itu sebelum benar-benar dimakan Yifan.

"Hahahaha, lagian siapa suruh? Abisin tuh!" ujar Yifan dengan lidah terjulur, "Wleee~"

"Wleee~ huh menyebalkan!" Minseok menggerutu. Dia menyuapkan daging ayam tadi. Sehun dengan setia masih bergelantungan di pinggang Minseok.

Yifan melirik Sehun dan dia menyuapkan kulit ayam goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya, "Sehun makan lagi gih. Lanjutin."

"Sehun sih udah abis hyung." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menunjuk piring makan siangnya yang sudah habis. Yifan mengacungkan jempol.

"Besok-besok, Sehun gak mau disuapin Appa." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Dia tersenyum lima jari, merasa bangga dengan pengakuannya.

Minseok dan Yifan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya bersama-sama, tanda mereka juga bangga dengan adik mereka itu. Minseok membalas senyumana Sehun dan dia mengacak rambut Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata elang tengah memandang mereka. Pandangan yang lembut. Seulas senyum terukir indah di bibir bebeknya.

"Memang lebih baik aku tidak menikah dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa! Appa! Kajja kita naik bianglala!" seru Sehun sembari menarik tangan Jongdae. Dia terus menunjuk-nunjuk bianglala yang berputar-putar.

"Sabar dong, Sehun. Capek nih." Kata Yifan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Dia berjalan cepat seiring langkah Jongdae dan Sehun yang cepat.

"Ne, capek nih. Kamu dari tadi main terus!" Minseok mendengus. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tidak jauh beda dengan Yifan.

"Kan ini yang terakhir hyung! Ayo dong cepaaaat~" Sehun merengek. Minseok dan Yifan mendengus, sementara Jongdae hanya tertawa.

Jongdae dan ketiga anaknya sampai pada antrian bianglala. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tanda akan berganti sore manjadi malam. Mereka sudah bermain seharian penuh bersama-sama dan mencoba hampir semua wahana. Sebagian besar wahana yang mereka coba adalah permintaan Sehun. Dan bianglala adalah wahana permintaan Sehun yang terakhir.

Antrian bianglala tidak terlalu panjang seperti layaknya roller coaster mini. Jongdae memberikan tiket gratis yang sengaja dia sisihkan untuk Sehun. Jongdae menggiring ketiga anaknya masuk ke dalam salah satu bianglala. Jongdae duduk bersama Minseok dan Sehun duduk bersama Yifan.

Sehun melompat-lompat, tanda dia sudah tidak sabar. Yifan dan Minseok hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat lucu. Perlahan-lahan, bianglala itu berputar. Sehun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu duduk dengan tenang. Bianglala itu berputar ke atas, memperlihatkan kota Seoul yang indah dengan gemerlap lampu-lampunya. Berwarna-warni membuat malam hari di Seoul terasa hidup dari kejauhan.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya melihat kota Seoul dari ketinggian seperti ini. Yifan dan Minseok pun begitu. Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga anaknya yang tampak senang pada hari ini. Jongdae merangkul pundak Minseok seraya mengikuti ketiga anaknya melihat keluar jendela.

"Itu bagus ya!"

"Yang itu juga!"

"Eh liat itu ada pesawaaat~!"

"Whoaaaa~~~ Appa, Appa! Itu Namsan Tower kan?"

"Liat deh ada helicopter!"

Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk atau tertawa menanggapi anak-anaknya yang melihat berbagai hal dari atas bianglala. Jika bianglala itu berputar turun, mereka akan mendesah kecewa karena mereka belum puas melihat hal-hal lain dari atas.

"Anak-anak, apakah kalian senang hari ini?" tanya Jongdae lembut. Ketiga anaknya bersorak.

"Kami senang sekali, Appa!" seru Sehun dengan tangan terkepal ke udara. Yifan dan Minseok mengangguk setuju.

"Kapan-kapan kita kayak gini lagi, yah?!" tanya Minseok dengan antusias. Jongdae mengusap rambut Minseok lalu mengangguk.

"Gomawo Appa. Appa yang terbaik." Ujar Yifan pelan. Dia berhambur untuk memeluk Jongdae dengan erat. Jongdae membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Sehun dan Minseok akhirnya ikut memeluk Jongdae.

"Appa menyayangi kalian." Bisik Jongdae pelan. Dia mengecup satu-persatu pucuk kepala ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Appa." Balas Minseok sembari tersenyum.

"Kalian juga menyayangi Eomma kan?" tanya Jongdae pelan.

Minseok, Yifan, dan Sehun mengangguk mantap di dalam pelukan Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

"Appa, kapan-kapan kita ke Pulau Jeju ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mereka akan pulang karena hari sudah semakin malam. Jongdae menghela nafasnya pelan, hendak berbicara.

"Jadi anak-anak kita-"

Ketika Jongdae hendak berbicara, dia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari samping jok-nya. Jongdae menoleh, dia menemukan Minseok tengah terlelap. Jongdae melirik ke belakang dan dia menemukan Yifan tengah tertidur dan Sehun yang terlelap di samping Yifan. Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

Jongdae mengenakan sabuk pengaman pada Minseok. Minseok menggeliat. Jongdae memperlampan pekerjaannya, berusaha agar Minseok tidak terbangun. Jongdae melepas kembali sabuk pengamannya lalu turun. Dia berbalik dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Yifan. Sebelumnya, dia memindahkan Sehun dengan hati-hati dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman juga pada Sehun.

Ia kembali ke posisi semula. Mengenakan kembali sabuk pengaman pada dirinya. Mobil sudah panas, Jongdae segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Appa..." panggil sebuah suara serak, Yifan.

"Eh? Apakah Appa membangunkanmu?" tanya Jongdae. Dia melirik Yifan yang tengah mengucek matanya.

Jongdae melihat Yifan menggeleng, "Ani.. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalo aku mencintaimu."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Dia masih fokus dengan mengemudinya. Lama dia tidak bersuara.

"Appa juga mencintaimu, nak. Begitu pun juga Minseok dan Sehun." Jongdae berbicara akhirnya.

Yifan tidak menjawab, namun justru dengkuran halus terdengar darinya. Jongdae lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak."

**END**

**YOSH! JADIIII! Weheheheheh... **

**Saya membuat FF ini atas req dari seorang Anon /? di saya. Saya diminta untuk membuat FF Chen punya anak wkwkwk maaf kalo gak memenuhi keinginan TTT karena gambaran saya begini uu **

**Untuk **_**Deeper **_**akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya! Tapi mungkin saya akan menyelesaikan **_**Chocolate Bar **_**terlebih dulu mengingat hanya memiliki 3 chapter hehehe. **

**Maafkan saya kalau ada typo atau alurnya berantakan dan gak jelas TTTT **

**Mind to Review? **

**Thanks! ^^**


End file.
